This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is the first study to objectively test the impact of synchronous exercise vs. asynchronous exercise over a six week time period. If the study shows a treatment effect, the implication is conclusion will be that exercise can be performed with less perceived exertion and may be more enjoyable than is currently practiced. The study will provide preliminary data necessary for submission for R01 and department of defense research funds, as well as competitive grants from sports medicine associations. The long-term public health implication of this study, if confirmed by larger subsequent studies, is the development of a new method for enhancing exercise activity and thereby improving overall health in a traditionally sedentary population.